


Разные

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Они такие разные. Конечно. Безусловно.





	Разные

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн DE:HR и DE:MD

    У Дженсена жёсткий встопорщенный ёжик на голове, и Дэвид часто думает, что его никакая стрижка, расчёска или гель не угомонят.  
    У Шарифа всё элегантно и импозантно, но когда злится или агрессивен, на макушке что-то воинственно топорщится, и Адам каждый раз не может отделаться от мысли, что сколько ни ровняй стилистами или укладкой, а всё равно пробьётся боевой гребень.  
    У Дженсена борода всегда такая ухоженная, ровная, без изменений, что Дэвид невольно думает: у этого парня хороший триммер — состригает лишнее, как сорняки с грядки, и наверняка тонкая кожа. Бриться каждый день ему мучение.  
    У Шарифа гладкое, чистое лицо, и Адам постоянно удивляется, как у того хватает терпения каждое утро скоблить себя, и не лениво — оставлять узкий клинышек бородки, безупречно треугольный. И острое лезвие по щеке, от скулы вниз к шее — ему в удовольствие.  
    У Дженсена неизменно высокая, под горло, глухая водолазка и длинные рукава плаща ниже запястья.  
    У Шарифа вечно расстёгнут воротничок рубашки, так что видно белую футболку, и запонками он почти не пользуется — руки обнажены до локтя, что левая, что правая.  
    Когда Дженсен злится, он замыкается, складывает руки на груди и просчитывает мысленно траекторию своего удара. Тяжелеет, уходит в глухую оборону, сдерживает себя максимально.  
    Когда Шариф выходит из себя, то жестикулирует целой гаммой. Тычет в собеседника, подкидывает мяч, хватается за свою переносицу, протыкает указательным пальцем небо. И, порывистый, резкий, готов в любой момент напасть на собеседника первым.  
    Дженсен невыразительно сипит от прокуренных сигарет. Шариф обволакивает низким богатым тембром.  
    Они такие разные.  
    Конечно же, они не могут быть вместе.

***

    Шариф вообще не удивляется тому, что Адам обожает на завтрак кукурузные хлопья, заливая их молоком. И мажет толстым слоем на белый мякиш арахисовое густое масло, и вообще, жрёт его ложкой из банки, если заканчивается хлеб.  
    Дженсен не впадает в изумление от того, что Дэвид дома вообще не притрагивается к кофе, любит свежевыжатые соки, вместо марципанов и яств из ресторана предпочитает ломтик ветчины на сэндвич и страдает, если в холодильнике заканчивается горчица.  
    Дэвид делает вид, что не знает о бутылке вина в кабинете начбеза, его неизменном НЗ в верхнем ящике стола; пробка не тронута, горлышко не раскупорено.  
    Адам не обращает внимания на пепельницы в кабинете босса, всегда пустые и чистые, без единого пятнышка пепла.  
    Каждый из них готов морально к моменту, когда один другого встретит пьяным на рабочем месте — или окажется в злостно накуренном кабинете.  
    И дома — дома у них разные.

***

    Шариф оставляет в стаканчике в скромной душевой свою зубную щётку, потому что ему надоедает чистить по утрам зубы указательным пальцем.  
    Дженсен ни разу не задумывается о зубной щётке после ночи — в ящике просторной ванной всегда лежат одноразовые, гостевые, в вакуумной упаковке.  
    У Шарифа в ванной белые махровые, приятные на ощупь тяжёлые халаты, отлично ложатся на плечи, укутывают собой. И умная сушилка, мягкий суховей снимает капли с кончиков волос, пока подпоясываешься.  
    У Дженсена после душа — лишь обернуть бёдра белым широким чистым полотенцем. И на башку что-нибудь навесить, чтобы просохла. Иначе так и пробегаешь с сырой головой.  
    У Дженсена кровать — чуть выше матраса, брошенного на пол. Без высоты и ножек; где споткнулся, там и упал.  
    У Шарифа никогда не сбиваются простыни, и о бортик постели можно ощутимо удариться коленом, если заблудиться в темноте.  
    В какой-то момент сложно поверить: что там, что здесь спать им — без разницы.

***

    Шариф пишет Адаму письма от руки. Довольно чисто, всего-то пара зачёркиваний. Дженсен сидит над ними долго, понимая, что сам так ответить Дэвиду не сможет, только через кучу черновиков.  
    После Инцидента между ними — много эмоций.  
    Шариф формулирует мысль чётко, несётся маленьким гоночным болидом, лишь иногда оскальзываясь на поворотах и отмечая их помарками.  
    Дженсен ходит по три дня, вымучивая три строчки. Зато не жалеет о них, даже сбросив е-мейлом на почту бешеного пони из Детройта.  
    А потом мучается, дожидаясь ответа — когда ж его привезёт трансатлантическая почта!..  
    А после отправки следующего конверта утыкается костяшками пальцев в подбородок Дэвид — был бы листок электронным, уже раз десять отменил, исправил, поправил, начал заново…  
    Как хорошо, что они — по разные стороны океана.

***

    Шариф не поздравляет Адама девятого марта.  
    Зато Дженсен отправляет смс через пару недель уже на его день рождения. Жмёт клавиши и всё такое: «любви, счастья, здоровья».  
    Дожидается ответа уже глубокой ночью — там, в Детройте, только наступил поздний тёмный вечер.  
    «Спасибо» — и одинокая скобочка).  
    Адам смотрит на эту «)» со старым, никуда не стёршимся негодованием. У Шарифа привычка писать капслоком к месту и не к месту, фигачить смайлики, фонтанировать эмоциями! А потом, если сунешься с этим к нему в реале, — изумлённое лицо, холодный голос, спокойный взгляд; и не догадаешься, что этот человек только что горел над клавиатурой всеми возможными способами.  
     «ок, я рад», — приходит в ответ, и Дэвид смотрит на это безобразие с глубоким, привычным уже недоумением. Вот так, на письме, всё ровно, без эмоций, а придёшь с уверенностью, что всё нормально, и будешь оправдываться как последний пиздюк под шквалом иронии и сарказма.  
    И какая разница, если одинаково — больно?

***

    Они берут билеты на самолёты, учитывая разницу по времени.  
    И не встречают друг друга в одном аэропорту. Видятся только когда приходят точно к ресторану, следуя договору.  
    Там заказывают сладкий кофе в маленькой чашке и свежевыжатый сок в высоком стакане. Меню остаётся нетронутым. Вилки и ложки, завёрнутые в салфетки, чистые фарфоровые тарелки, раздельный счёт; брошенные под две, принесённые официантом книжки, платёжные карточки.  
    В гостиничном номере и банные махровые халаты, и широкие белые полотенца. А ещё крепкие, отличные стены. И высокая, широкая кровать.  
    И такая огромная разница между его и его — их! — домами, и так всё нынешнее, наносное, теряет разницу…  
    Они целуются жадно, остро, без разговоров и объяснений. И у Дженсена всё так же топорщится боевой вихор на голове, колкий, как у ёжика, и у Шарифа всё так же чисто выбрито лицо и треугольный клинышек под нижней губой. И Адам держит Дэвида на весу рук, вжимая всей силой в стену, приподнимая за бёдра и трахая до низких стонов в шею, глубокими резкими толчками.  
    И Дэвид потом опрокидывает Адама на спину, в объятья пружинистой постели, разводит ему колени, ведёт ладонями по чувствительным белоснежным бёдрам, заставляет хрипло дышать и ёрзать под неторопливой вдумчивой лаской.  
    Конечно, они разные. Безусловно. Абсолютно. Безоговорочно. Ничего схожего, ничего общего. Иначе и быть не может!

***

    Шариф заказывает по телефону в номер завтрак. Обязательно и КАПСЛОКОМ условие, чтобы было арахисовое масло отдельной баночкой — кроме кукурузных хлопьев, они, по счастью, в любом нормальном отеле обязательны.  
    Дженсен хмурится, когда видит, что в доставке в номер нет горчицы, но помалкивает. И утаскивает Дэвида за рукав в ближайший «Мак», где тот заказывает себе классику: картошку, наггетсы, и буквально ужирается их горчицей, купив четыре порции на месте и пять на вынос.  
    Дженсен знает — Дэвид себе такого не позволит полгода, если не больше. Он в одиночку держит себя в руках и не несётся в самое любимое место. Расслабляется только с Адамом. И признался ещё давно, что обожает именно «маковскую» горчицу, остальная так, лишь её подобие.  
    Шариф не может предложить Адаму в ответ молоко и хлопья — их полно в Европе, всё прекрасно. Но знает, что кофемолка у Дженсена до сих пор работает на турку вхолостую — Адам так и не просёк, как варить кофе, который так нравился ему у Дэвида дома. Тупо не получается, не хватает уверенной спокойной руки человека, с которым они абсолютно разные.  
    Дженсен уходит из аэропорта, не дожидаясь, пока оторвёт свои шасси от асфальта самолёт. Ему есть чем заняться. Романтики ноль, как и учащённого сердцебиения, — он регистрирует для себя только нормальное.  
    Шариф утыкается в телефон по рабочим вопросам, несмотря на многочисленные предупреждения: «пожалуйста, переведите свои девайсы в требуемый режим!..». Его девайс ловит на любой волне, хоть под водой, хоть в космосе.  
    Они такие разные.  
    Улыбается Дженсен. Усмехается Шариф.  
    Не упрекнуть в схожести. 


End file.
